(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to canoe connecting and stabilizing devices and more particularly pertains to a new canoe connecting and stabilizing device for allowing attachment together of a pair of canoes in catamaran type configuration.